Behind Masks
by Badger the Gnome
Summary: Sequel to "Triangle" and sister story to "Without Masks." There is much of the X-men's lives, and loves, that we missed as well...
1. Elegance

**Behind Masks**

_X-men: Evolution_ fanfic, sequel to "Triangle," and sister story to "Without Masks"

_Disclaimer_ - Rosaline, Madison, Adryen, and all other original characters are mine. The world of X-men, and its characters, belong to Marvel Comics though. I'm just borrowing the place to give them somewhere to live :)

_Notes_ – Inspired by my other story "Without Masks," this shares snippets of the lives of the canon _X-men: Evolution_ characters, during the gap between the last chapter of "Triangle" and its epilogue and after that story is over. Even though my original characters may show up from time to time or be referenced, these stories focus on the X-men themselves. Like "Without Masks," there will be no chronological order to these, though the timeline they go by can be found in the "Triangle" Extras. "Without Masks," has a definite end because it is part of a fanfiction challenge, limited to 100 stories. This, however, has no chapter limit. Hopefully it will turn itself into something good, regardless. Also, please read "Triangle" before you start on this, if you are new to my work. Though it isn't as necessary to do that as it is with "Without Masks," I would still recommend it, to set up the stories properly. Thanks very much, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Elegance

Rogue leaned against Remy as they lounged on the couch in the Rec Room, enjoying a few moments of peace and quiet. She tugged, frustrated, at the hems of her gloves. It was the middle of August – very hot, and having to wear extra clothing did not exactly please her.

"Ah hate this," she groaned. "Mah hands can never breathe."

Remy kissed the top of her head and murmured, "T'ink of it dis way, chere. Who wears gloves?"

"Other than jewel thieves?"

He smirked. "Classy ladies, mah petite. So you're always truly l'image de l'elegance."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile.


	2. Phoenix

**Behind Masks**

_X-men: Evolution_ fanfic, sequel to "Triangle," and sister story to "Without Masks"

_Disclaimer_ - Rosaline, Madison, Adryen, and all other original characters are mine. The world of X-men, and its characters, belong to Marvel Comics though. I'm just borrowing the place to give them somewhere to live :)

_Notes_ – Inspired by my other story "Without Masks," this shares snippets of the lives of the canon _X-men: Evolution_ characters, during the gap between the last chapter of "Triangle" and its epilogue and after that story is over. Even though my original characters may show up from time to time or be referenced, these stories focus on the X-men themselves. Like "Without Masks," there will be no chronological order to these, though the timeline they go by can be found in the "Triangle" Extras. "Without Masks," has a definite end because it is part of a fanfiction challenge, limited to 100 stories. This, however, has no chapter limit. Hopefully it will turn itself into something good, regardless. Also, please read "Triangle" before you start on this, if you are new to my work. Though it isn't as necessary to do that as it is with "Without Masks," I would still recommend it, to set up the stories properly. Thanks very much, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Phoenix

Ever since the X-men's efforts to prevent the Mutant Registration Act failed, Jean Grey was a very angry woman. She still presented the same calm level-headedness to everyone, but inside raged a fury that all the work they put in had been for nothing. Perhaps that was why it had been so easy for Legion – Xavier's own son – to kidnap her again and force her to join his Hellfire Club.

Only days after her capture, he put her through the machine he had stolen. She barely even resisted, though she recognized it immediately and knew what it would do. It was Magneto's evolution-progressor from Asteroid M, a thing the X-men had thought destroyed so many years ago. Legion had already put himself through the process, but as far as she knew, he hadn't forced it upon or even offered it to anyone else. He told her she should be grateful.

As she entered the chamber, was shut inside, and the pain ripped through her body, she couldn't help wondering if this was what she really wanted – to be more powerful, to have the ability to create real change for mutantkind.

She was unconscious when he pulled her out. A battle raged within her mind. The person she was, her hopes and dreams and love, was battered every second by her increase in power. It was as if her gifts, transformed, had latched onto the fury within her – leaving her without control.

Three days later she woke, and on her first breath, destroyed everything in her room.

That evening, Legion summoned her. After that first destructive act, she had fallen asleep again, tormented by nightmares of herself obliterating her friends and family. She woke with a start, shouting for help that would not come. Looking up, however, she only found Emma Frost, the vapid, blonde White Queen, standing in her doorway.

"What do you want?" she asked.

The cruel woman crinkled her nose up in a frown. "The Lord Imperial wants to see you." She threw a bundle of black cloth at her, and Jean caught it telekinetically. "Wear this. Its time you looked like one of us."

She turned away and strode out, leaving the door wide open as Jean unfolded the garments she had been given. They were a darker version of Emma's own – tight black pants, tall black boots, black opera gloves, a black corset and a black cloak to top it all off. Her old self, her "real" self, would have never worn something like that. However, she found herself shedding her t-shirt and jeans to put the outfit on, then walked obediently to the leader's chambers.

The man formerly known as David, Ian, and Lucas sat in his cold metal throne before the one window in the base that overlooked Earth. Hearing the click-clack of her heeled boots, he stood as she entered, and a twisted smile transformed his wicked features.

"You look delicious, my dear."

She looked away, uncomfortable.

Ignoring her obvious discomfort, he stepped down and walked over to her. "You may not think so, my Black Queen, but this does suit you."

He raised an arm to touch her face and run his fingers slowly through her crimson hair. At the caress, something screamed within her, and she flinched.

"Is this not what you wanted?" he continued. Your powers, I assume, are beyond imagining now. What use do you have for those simple 'friends' who hold you back? We should be as _gods_ upon the earth, and I want you at my side."

"Stop it," she whispered, but it wasn't only directed at him. Every second she spent in his presence she felt her anger, and the strength attached to it, grow. Who she truly was, or who she _used_ to be, tried desperately to contain and control it. She knew, however, that it was already too late – whatever that machine had done to her genes had changed her forever.

Legion grabbed both of her shoulders and pulled her toward him. "Do you really think you can avoid your destiny? You deserve more than what you have chosen for yourself, and I'm going to give it to you." Then, violently, he pushed himself against her and crushed his lips against hers.

Jean's anger, and the force attached to it, exploded in an instant. She slammed her captor against the window behind them as psionic fire engulfed her body. She moved with it, floating gracefully over to the broken man. Cursing, he tried to stand up and flee as she approached.

"Let me help you with that," she said sweetly, lifting him off the ground with her mind.

He struggled. "Jean – no.....!"

She laughed. "You killed Jean, _dear_. I am something much more."

He opened his mouth to respond, but she silenced him quickly – breaking his neck with barely a thought. As his lifeless body crumpled to the floor, the Phoenix stared out at the blue-green planet below them. Suddenly her rage turned to hate and she knew what she had to do.

"But first," she told herself, turning towards the doorway. Gaining speed, she tore through it, ripping the frame apart to give herself more space. She knew without actually having to search that the rest of the "Inner Circle" was in the Control Room. Silence followed as she traveled there, quickly replaces by brief screams, then nothing.

* * *

Back on Earth, in the safety of his school, Charles Xavier let out a cry of pain. Dread overwhelmed him as he look toward the sky.

_Jean?_

He reached for her with his mind, but felt a wall where she should be, and the dread intensified. Pulling away, he called out to the rest of X-men, who were out looking for their captive teammate. If he was correct, things were about to get far worse than they had imagined.


End file.
